


Alpha

by WonderLvnd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderLvnd/pseuds/WonderLvnd
Summary: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin two head strong alphas, both are handsome, young, ambitious and soon to be leader of their pack as soon as they mate. Their parents force then into mating. One problem they're polar opposites. Or so they think. Maybe they have more in common than they think.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Alpha

"Done." Jongin announced to his friends that were sitting back and watching him spray paint the side of a building. Stepping back he admired his vivid colorful painting of a wolf with a girl in his grasp blood seeping through her clothes. Most might find this painting disturbing, but to Jongin it was a master piece. He thought it was an odd way to represent himself, but in his mind the girl had provoked him and he had shown no mercy what so ever. If this situation was real and the girl had provoked him in some manner, being himself he did not hesitate to maul the girl's face and create four gashes across her face now dripping blood. The girl would definitely be screaming in pain and horror. Immediately after that he had latched his jaw around her abdomen sinking his teeth deep into her side. His cream white fur stained with the girl's fresh blood, layered on him. The blood slowly making it's way into his mouth. That's just how he saw it. Most normal people would see it as another wolf eating one of their kind.

Jongin was incredibly proud of his art work. He treasured it, it was one thing in his life that he had complete control over. He'd been doing the art since he was younger. Although illegal to humans because they considered it vandalism, Jongin still did it anyway he would never get caught anyway. The artist he signed his signature was in the name of Kai. It was a name he had made up for himself, so his friends would have something cool to call him, or if he didn't know someone he'd tell them to call him Kai. Quickly signing his signature he had helped his friend up.

Kai and his two friends Luhan and Baekhyun were all apart of the Moon Clan. Most knew them because of Kim Jongin and his family. His parents are pureblood wolves. Top of the class, never has anyone defied them. If they have they're probably not around to tell about it. The Moon Clan were ruthless killers. Their kills might have been a little sloppy leaving behind a mass trace of blood. They could make a place look like a massacre in less than a minute. Many other clans feared them because of their instability. Jongin was more of the insane ones, killing without hesitation, even if it was a little mistake he would kill. More people feared him altogether more than the whole pack. Although the youngest in the pack others swore he was the most violent, the most insane. People called him crazy.

"It's about time you finished. How long have you been at it? I'm pretty sure I've been throwing pebbles at Baekhyun for the past hour." Luhan said grabbing Jongin's hand standing up, wiping the dust off his pants Luhan looked at the new painting. "Nice." Motioning his head at Baekhyun who was still on the ground. Luhan watched as Baekhyun nodded his head and pushed himself off the ground. "We have to head back home, You're mother told me to get you ready for the masquerade by seven it's already half past six." Luhan stated checking his watch.

"You're probably right, but that doesn't mean we have to leave now. There's nothing wrong with arriving late." Jongin suggested with a smirk playing on his lips, earning a head shake from Baekhyun. "Come on." The youngest said running and jumping off the edge of the building followed by his two friends. After landing on his feet, boots firmly planted in the ground. Smirking Jongin had crouched down in a squatting position one hand on the ground, while the other rested on his knee. After successfully transforming into his wolf, Jongin sprinted out of the small alley way between the two buildings. As soon as Jongin sprinted out taking a lady by surprise the first scream was heard. The three wolves ran down the streets dodging cars and avoiding people. They ran close enough to the humans that they had gave them a scare for their life. In town it was common for people to get killed by wolves, but that was usually when they were a hunter. Ones that hunted the wolf kind were killed, they were also rare. Screams were heard in a domino effect as the three wolves ran down the street scaring people. Jongin split up from the other two running a different way. It wasn't unusual if the young alpha had split up from the two running off somewhere, he would eventually go back and meet them after spreading a little terror to some of the streets.

Turning the street Jongin had picked up an unfamiliar scent. He didn't recognize it. It wasn't Luhan's or Baekhyun's or anyone in his pack for the matter. Suddenly spotting two people making out in the alley way, Jongin slowly crept towards them. When he was near them he let out a growl, the two people looked at him frightened. The assumed couple now had their backs against the wall. Jongin slowly creeping closer to them with a mischievous look in his eyes. Suddenly Jongin was slammed against the wall. Getting up from the sudden attack Jongin had scanned the alley for what had pushed him, his eyes landing on a black wolf. Getting up the young alpha snarled at the black wolf who stood there staring down Jongin waiting for him to move. Jongin watched as the wolf shifted into his human form. Staring at the man Jongin looked at all of the man's features. He was definitely younger than twenty five, undoubtedly handsome with his jet black hair and fair skin. His plump lips. Dark brown eyes staring at Jongin. Obviously the man was waiting for Jongin to transform. After transforming the other male looked him up and down taking in his form.

"I'm not gonna tell you to be more careful, because it's your choice. One day you're gonna get caught by a hunter and I'm not gonna be here to protect you." The male spoke before turning around and walking out of the alley way.

Jongin stood there slightly amazed because this wolf didn't know who he was. Kim Jongin the son of the Kim's, the crazy bastard, the merciless one. Of all the names he'd been called by, everyone knew him. Everyone knew what he looked like. Everyone feared him and yet this man didn't even bat an eyelash. This man intrigued Jongin, yet made him pissed to hell and back. With an angered expression Jongin made his way out the alley way and started walking to his friends that were waiting at the outskirt of town. Arriving at the edge of town behind a building that led to the forest Luhan had asked Jongin why he seemed so mad. The young alpha had told him that some asshole didn't know who he was. 

Arriving at his parent's mansion the trio set off towards the back of the house where Jongin's room was located. Jumping onto the table that rested outside on the patio, Jongin jumped and grabbed onto the ledge of the second floor slightly extending his claws to give him a better grip on the wall. Sliding against the wall Jongin grabbed for the railing that connected to the terrace of his room. Pushing off of the edge Jongin grabbed a bar pulling himself up swinging his leg over the railing landing on the terrace followed by his two friends. It wasn't that Jongin was afraid to get caught by his parents, it was just he didn't want another lecture. Walking inside of his room Jongin opened his closet to see the three mannequins dressed in expensive tailored suits. Taking off his shirt and pants replacing them with his thirty four thousand dollar suit that was tailored just for this night. After fixing his tie Jongin walked over to the mirror and fixed his hair. After Baekhyun and Luhan were finished getting ready they applied some make up to Jongin's face making him look more handsome. Grabbing his mask from the mannequin Jongin tied the strap behind his head. His mask was only half a mask that covered the top part of his face. Silver, red and black colors painted the mask. Once the trio was done Jongin exited his room followed by Luhan and Baekhyun on both of his sides, making them all look extremely good and attractive. Once to the ball room the trio stepped down the stairs calmly with everyone's eyes on them. After a few moments when there was only a few eyes lingering on them, all three of the young men walked in different directions.

Jongin headed straight for the bar ordering a round after taking a seat on the leather stool. He didn't want to be mated to some alpha from another pack. He was forced to by his parents that literally said they would disown him if he didn't do this. Being forced to come to this dreadful event with all the packs that they were allied with and the pack that was going to join his pack. He would have to mate with someone he didn't want to tonight. If there was anything that would go his way tonight would be the alcohol. Picking up his drink the young alpha quickly gulped it down placing the shot glass back on the marble. Looking down at the time on his watch Jongin saw he still had four more hours until this dreadful event was over.

"Another round on me." The man had said looking at Jongin smirking. Jongin looked the guy up and down. He was from a well off pack for sure because Jongin recognized the suit brand. Let him tell you those were not cheap suits. Subtlety sniffing the air to see what rank this guy was Jongin wasn't surprised he couldn't, the man had on an expensive cologne covering his scent. Even he himself had on cologne, he was sure everyone in this room did. Thinking to himself how sexy the scent made Jongin feel, he decided to give this guy a chance because why not he has good taste. 

"I'm Kai. What's your name?" Jongin asked shifting his body so he could have a better sight of the man. He could now see the white and silver mask that the man had on. He didn't look bad, his skin was pretty fair and he looked like he had amazing lips. Leaning closer to the man Jongin kissed him on the lips. If you asked Jongin if his lips felt good he'd probably curse and nod his head. Leaning back to look at the man smirking.

"That's not important. Do you just go up and kiss random strangers like its normal?" The man asked pushing back his hair looking intrigued at Jongin.

"Only the ones I find handsome, but I can do whatever I want." Jongin said his hand slowly traveling up the man's thigh smirking at him, before breaking out in laughter. "Relax, I'm joking. So why are you here?"

"Parents." Came the quick response.

"Same, I fucking hate my parents for bringing me here." The young alpha said.

The two talked and seemed to hit it off, for the bartender already saw how much they got along. The duo sat at the bar talking for almost two hours until the young man excused himself for that his parents would need him shortly. Internally sulking because they were having such a good conversation, Jongin got up and took off his mask shoving it into his back pocket walking over to where his mother and father resided. Standing in front of his parents he felt his father put his hand on top of his shoulder. Shrugging his shoulder Jongin wiped away his father's hand. When it came to his family he had only one rule. Never touch him unless absolute necessary. He fucking hated his parents. Sure they gave him everything he wanted, but he knows that was only to keep him out of their way. Walking up on stage leaving his parents to catch up with him Jongin walked up to the mic, picking the mic up the young alpha got the entire room's attention.

"Excuse me elderly people and my future pack. I just wanted to address how I am so happy to be getting mated it's always been my dream. I'm just so happy. I'm even more happy to be uniting the packs. Something that hasn't been done in centuries. I just don't think I'll be a good enough leader. I hope you support and follow me along with my new mate." Jongin said with a hand over his heart wiping a fake tear away, before handing the mic to his parents stepping behind them.

"We would like to introduce Do Kyungsoo the soon to be leader of both of our packs along with my son Kim Jongin." His mother said allowing Do Kyungsoo and his parents to step on stage.

"Me and my parents are very thankful for this opportunity to merge packs. the combining of packs is truly amazing. We'd like to apologize for any future hardships. I am determined to be a great leader along with my soon to be mate Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo said smiling stepping back next to Jongin while both their parents spoke.

"Next time bring an original suit. You're going to be head of the packs along side me of course." Jongin said through a faked smile quietly towards Kyungsoo.

"This is an original."

"I'm sure it is, because there is a guy with the exact same suit. Only he looked better in it."

"I'm sure he did. Aren't you supposed to be happy about to mate with me?"

"I wouldn't be happy mating you if I was paid a billion dollars." 

"I'm sure you wouldn't. Now let's just finish this nicely and act like we're actually happy to almost be mated." Kyungsoo said faking a smile at Jongin. 

"Now if you excuse my son and my son in law. They will go perform the ritual and combining of two packs." Mrs. Kim announced. 

The current leaders of the packs and the soon to be leaders of the pack walked out of the room. The walk to the room where the ceremony was to be held felt like an eternity to the two young alphas. When they arrived inside the room they wished that eternity lasted a little longer.

Inside the room Kyungsoo and Jongin sat at a squared table across from each other. You could feel the hatred they had towards each other. They didn't know one another. They didn't love each other. They just met today. Kyungsoo's mother was setting up the ritual. Suddenly Kyungsoo's mom grabbed Jongin's hand and cut across it letting the blood drip down into a large glass cup. Grabbing a napkin Jongin placed it over the cut to wipe away the blood while the cut instantly healed. The same was done to Kyungsoo. After Kyungsoo's mom mixed there blood she poured it into two separate cups. Telling them both to drink it, the two young alphas picked up the drinks eyeing each other. Both drank from the cup at the same time. The taste of blood on their tongues was pleasant truly. They both tried to think of it as disgusting, but they couldn't for each other's blood was just too good. Both parents left the room. The two sat there staring at each other until one of them spoke. 

"Can we just get this over with?" Jongin asked getting up from the table. Not wanting this to continue any further, but knowing it has to. That's why they were in a bedroom.

"If you would like." Kyungsoo said walking to the middle of the room where Jongin was standing waiting for him. 

They both knew how this worked. They knew the next moment sealed their fates permanently. Their parents did this both willingly. They're doing this unwillingly. Both tilting their heads to the side to get a good view of each other's neck, wolf teeth already extended. Slowly they could feel each other's teeth grazing each other's necks. Both of them quickly biting down onto each other's skin. Closing their eyes at the feeling and taste of blood. Parting from each other's grasp, they both looked each other in the eye with a mix of emotions filled with hate, pity and disappointment now that they were both officially mated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far I hope you wouldn't mind leaving me a comment or some feedback. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more chapters.


End file.
